Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Baka No Hanyou
Summary: It's Christmas time at AG's studio and that means gift shopping, tree decorating, and Lj's Crew!
1. Saturday plus December equals SHOPPING!

Hiya, minna! It's Christmas yet again, but this time I'M the fic authoress! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoo (I have copyright laws on this word in my vocab.) this is my first Christmas fic. But I have another in mind. BEWARE!

Shi shut her algebra book, homework for the day finally done. She sighed contentedly as she leaned back. There were some good points about living in A_G's world. No school on Saturdays. Before A_G had discovered her, she had been going to school six days a week. Now... 

****

Shi smiled to herself before looking at her digital clock. 10:43 p.m. Gods, was it really that late? Oh well. She put on her silk white PJs and climbed into bed, looking forward to a nice, long sleep. 

****

Morning. 8:03 a.m. 

****

Shi's bedroom door opened a crack. One purple eye appeared in the crack, watching the sleeping yoko. Another purple eye appeared in the half ajar door. On the figure's forehead, a third eye glowed, dimming after a few seconds. The door opened the rest of the way, but the figure remained in the shadows of winter morning. A smirk is barely visible before the figure charges right at Shi's bed. 

****

Shi awoke with a gasp as the figure jumped onto her bed, startling her awake. 

****

"Ohayo, Shi!" A_G grinned. 

****

Shi fell back again, planning on going back to sleep. 

****

"It's Saturday in December and d'you what that means?" 

****

"Sleeping in?" Shi hoped. 

****

"Nope. SHOP-PING!" A_G shrieked happily. 

****

Shi groaned. "Can't you take Kurama?" 

****

"He and Hiei are going tomorrow. We'll be going for the girls. Today, we're going for the boys. Yes, that includes Lj's Crew." 

****

Shi rubbed her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm up." 

****

"Yeah!" A_G jumped down and flitted out of the room. 

****

"Sometimes I hate that fire hanyou authoress," Shi muttered as she chose her outfit and got ready to go out in the cold.


	2. Sunggle Wuggle Bunny Bear aka Jay

****

"All clear?" A_G asked Shi.

Shi looked around the corner. "Yeah. Go."

A_G stepped out from behind the safe haven of the corner and shadow and looked around. Good. No one in sight. Now was her chance to grab the item and get out of there. The sooner she did that, the sooner they could go to other stores.

She crept up to the shelf and put her hand up. Almost there…just a little more. Got it. She flitted back to the safety of the shadows, where Shi was hidden.

"Get it?"

A_G grinned, holding up Kurama's car keys.

Shi sighed with relief. It was too cold out to ride her motorcycle and as A_G kept saying, "fire hanyous were not made for the cold of Idaho." "Come on," Shi said, heading for the door. "We have to get out of here before Kurama finds out we're taking his car."

"What are you two doing?" came the familiar voice of Kurama.

She and A_G froze in place.

"Well, we almost made it, A_G," Shi whispered.

"Not almost. Will." A_G turned around to face Kurama, putting on the cutest look she could muster. Kurama was doomed. 

"Nothing," she said, eyes big and shining. "We were just going to go outside for a while."

__

Oh no. Not the puppy dog face, Kurama thought. Kurama couldn't take the kawaiiness of 'the look.' "Alright," he said, defeated. "Just be back soon."

A_G nodded before she and Shi (weird sounding. For those of you who don't know, you pronounce Shi's name like 'she') bolted out the door.

"No one can fight the power of the puppy dog face. I would know, I invented it," Shi said, starting the engine. (I'll let you people use your imaginations to imagine what kind of car Kurama would have) 

"So, where are we going?" Shi asked as she pulled away from A_G's studio as fast as she could before Kurama heard the engine.

"Uhhhhhh…" A_G looked at her list for Lj's Crew, deciding to do them first. "Wal-Mart!" A_G started laughing, remembering the fic '12 things to do at Wal-Mart' (Yes, people that fic is actually here on FF.net. Go find it, it's hilarious)

"Hahaha, how about no?"

"I'm not the one laughing sarcastically."

"But who is the one who is kitsune?"

"And who's the Mad Authoress powers?"

"…….I hate you."

"I know," A_G said grinning.

"He is going to kill you, you do realize?"

"Uh-huh. But before I die, I'm gonna have a great laugh." A_G paid the cashier as she handed A_G a blue teddy bear that said 'property of Snuggle Wuggle Bunny Bear'

"You don't think Jay would like it?"

"Let's just go."

"Right-o, kitsune!"


	3. Silver Bells

Sometimes, I hate this computer. Today, it all of a sudden wouldn't work and then when I tried to log back on after restarting the computer, it wouldn't let me on. With nothing to do and having to update this fic, viola, here I am, typing away. Enjoy!

****

"Is that everyone for Lj's Crew?" Shi asked, slamming the trunk down.

A_G referred to the list. "Yep. Every last person."

"Who did you draw?" Shi was referring to the Secret Santa they were holding at A_G's Studio.

A_G tried to remember……."Yukina."

"Alright, then. We're off to Target it looks like."

"Goody." A_G was starting to lose energy. Which was fine for Shi and the rest of them. She might be too tired to use her Mad Authoress powers on them (MUWAHAHAHAHA!)

"You didn't find her anything?"

"I found this and that was it," A_G said, holding up the silver snowflake necklace she had found.

"Hm. Well, we could try that Little Dragon Chinese store at the mall…"

"Fine. Let's just hurry up."

"You're getting really tired, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, last store at the mall, then we can go back and you can sit in front of Lj's TV and play her PS2 with her."

A_G smiled.

A_G turned the heat down. "Geez, I'm not that cold."

"Gomen."

"That was Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer sung by Elmo and Patsy-" the radio crackled.

A_G growled. "It's Grandma Got Run Over By Koenma!"

Shi glanced down at her. Great. It was December, and it was nearing the 14th. Of course she would be emotional. She quickly changed the station.

"Now here's a great holiday song by Meiko Akizuki. Silver Bells."

"When did you record another song?" A_G questioned, turning to her.

"Few days ago."

"And I thought you were out Christmas shopping."

"Maybe I was."

"Now you're just torturing me."

Shi grinned as she turned the radio up so A_G could hear the song a little better.

"-Children laughing, people passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you'll hear"

"Silver bells," A_G and Shi sang. "Silver bells. It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling. Hear them ring. Soon it will be Christmas day.

They both stopped to let Meiko sing.

"Strings of streetlights, even stoplights  
Blink of bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures  
Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all the bustle you'll hear"

"Silver bells," Shi sang.

"Silver bells," A_G joined.

"It's Christmas time in the city," they sang in chorus. "Ring-a-ling. Hear them ring. Soon it will be Christmas day."

"Soon it will be," Shi sang with her recording on the radio," Christmas day."

*sniffle* Beautiful. Doesn't that song just give you that warm fuzzy feeling inside?

Hiei: So that's why I'm getting the urge to throw up.

A_G: oh, shut up *pushes him* Hope y'all liked!


	4. Yusuke did have a moustache once

I'm trying to finish this fic before Christmas, but with how many chores I get, it's hard. But I'm trying!

****

"I think she'll love it" A_G said, paying the cashier the amount due.

"Me too." Shi said as the cashier folded the sky blue summer kimono into the bag.

They walked out the door.

"A_G? Why don't you go to Suncoast and admire this month's DVD while I go do some shop-" She looked down where A_G had been, and didn't even find an after image.

"The Suncoast trick works every time," she smiled as she walked over to another clothing store.

Shi picked up the LOTR bookmark, a bad One Ring imitation on it. But it was what A_G would want. 

__

'It shows the power me and Lj have over you guys.'

"Whatever." Shi said as she paid and left.

(Yes, as some of you MAY NOT HAVE guess, Shi has A_G for a secret Santa. Great present for me.

Shi: you never read anything, A_G.)

Shi walked in to Suncoast to find A_G, yet again, engrossed in another manga. Probably the Yu-Gi-Oh! One. Or YYH. She loved that one. A_G broke out laughing whenever she thought of Yusuke with that moustache. Not that Shi herself could resist a smile when that thought came to her mind.

"Come on, A_G. Time to go."

She waited a few seconds before A_G finally put the manga back in it's place and they walked out of the mall and Shi drove back to A_G's Studio.


	5. Santa Clause Is Coming To AG's Studio!

I'm trying hard to finish this by Christmas Eve, which is tomorrow, so. And for those of you who didn't know, today is Christmas Eve EVE. So I gotta lotta work to do. Which means I'm gonna skip over a main thing.

****

A_G walked up to Shi. "Shi, I need three sprigs of mistletoe."

"What for?"

A_G half looked down. "Jay and Lina, Ohkami and Kairi, Yusuke and Kayko."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Shi pulled out three seeds and willed them to grow. Three sprigs of mistletoe appeared in her hand.

"Thank you!" A_G flitted out to find another plant master…

"Kurama? I need a sprig of mistletoe."

"For whom?"

"Kairi and Ohkami."

"Sure." Kurama did the same that Shi did.

"Arigatou!" A_G flitted off again.

A_G laughed manically. "Those fools, thinking that it's not for them. The three are for the two couples of Lj's Crew, and the other for Yusuke and Kayko, but the fourth is for those two, MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny, A_G?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Hiei? Would you like to help me pull some ficcy evilness?"

"Does it involve pulling it on me?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Perfect."

The next day is Christmas Eve and the whole of A_G's Studio is getting ready…

"Inari, why do you torture us?" A_G whined as she looked at the mess.

"Ohkami, how many times to we have to tell you? A_G already has the lights up outside, thanks to her MA powers. Now, we were going to do the tree lights, until you came in," Shi said, trying to untangle the ebony winged Forsaken.

"I'm sorry," Ohkami said.

A_G snapped her fingers and the lights made a nice little pile next to Ohkami.

"Thank you, A_G!" Ohkami squealed, hugging her.

"Ohkami," Kurama said. "I think Lj just got donuts."

Ohkami turned to the ningen dog-fox. "Donuts, you say?"

"Yes, I can smell them."

Ohkami was already gone.

"Works every time," Yusuke said, grinning.

"Now if only I could find a Grinch story online that was all written out for me…" A_G said aloud.

"What for?" They all asked.

"Absolutely nothing," A_G threatened.

"Where have we heard that before?" Kuwabara said sarcastically.

The rest of the day and most of the night went to preparing for Santa's arrival.


End file.
